Earning PRIDE
by ilovekyo725
Summary: Tohru happens to pass by while the Kaibara High School Marching Band is practicing and she decides to join!


Me: Hola, chicos! If you read my other fanfic, A Fruits Basket Story, then you will remember me talking about writng another fanfic where Tohru joins the marching band. Well, this is it! I don't know who to have in my a/n, so onto the story! Oh and btw, in this story Kaibara High has a football team. AMERICAN football, not soccer. And I'm also going to use all the terms and sayings that my band uses.

**Chapter One: A Discovery**

"UUH!"

Tohru jumped up in the air as she heard a loud noise. She looked over and saw the football teams practicing for their big game. She had never really been interested in sports. And actually, this didn't make her anymore interested. What she did hear, and like, was a melody floating through the air. She looked past the football teams and saw people holding instruments and moving. Tohru cocked her head as she watched them in amazement. She walked to the field where the people were and asked a person walking up the hill what was going on.

"Are you for real? We're the Kaibara High School marching band. Why?"

The girl asked. Tohru explained how she was walking by and heard them playing.

"Well, I bet Mr. Tanaka would let you join if you're good enough. I'll take you up there if you want. By the way, my name's Maiko Yamamoto. Call me if you have any questions, okay?"

Tohru nodded and followed Maiko up the path to the school.

She stayed close on Maiko's tail as they went through the building. Then they entered a room filled with shelves with big black boxes. _Those must be the instrument cases_ Tohru thought. Maiko knocked on a door and someone yelled come in. She turned the door handle and they walked in.

Mr. Tanaka was a skinny man with brown hair. He was sitting next to a table with multiple pages of grids with dots strewn about the grids all over the table.

"Oh, is that the drill for the opener, Mr. Tanaka? It looks interesting." Maiko observed.

"Why, yes, it is the drill. Don't tell anyone else though ok? I want to perfect our fundamentals first." He answered.

"And who is this young lady?" Mr. Tanaka said, gesturing at Tohru.

"Oh, um…hello…I'm Tohru Honda. I was…um…walking home and I noticed the band practicing…and…um…I was wondering if I could join." Tohru responded. Mr. Tanaka looked her up and down.

"Well, you seem fairly sturdy. Have you ever marched before? Do you know what the difference between a 4 to 5 step and a 16 to 5 step? Do you know what a traverse is?"

Mr. Tanaka paused a moment and looked at Tohru's face. It was a blank stare, showing she was obviously confused. He chuckled and said,

"Don't worry. We'll teach you all you need to know if you really want to join." Tohru nodded her head eagerly.

"Well then, follow me and we'll get you set up with an instrument. C'mon."

Mr. Tanaka stood up and left the room. Tohru followed him with Maiko in the back. They walked to a room filled with instruments, mouthpieces, lyres, music, flip folders, and cases.

"The storage room." Maiko whispered in Tohru's ear.

"Please sit down, Miss Honda. We'll get you an instrument so you can start practicing." They tried the clarinet, but Tohru kept pressing her lip against the reed and couldn't get a sound. They tried the sax, same problem. She also couldn't buzz, which scratches out all brass. Tohru picked up the flute. She liked the way it caught the light, and it seemed easy to carry. She put it to her mouth, and blew into it.

A light, pretty sound came out of the end.

"I think we have a winner! The flute is definitely for you." Mr. Tanaka rummaged around in the shelves behind him until he brought out a slim black case. He handed the case to Tohru and she cradled it in her arms.

"Thank you for letting me be in your band sir! You won't regret it, I promise! I'm a very hard worker and,"

Tohru took a step back and accidentally hit the shelves. A large pile of music came tumbling out on top of her. Tohru quickly stood up and tried to brush the papers together. She looked up at Mr. Tanaka and he was snickering with Maiko next to him shaking her head. Tohru turned a bright red and said sorry.

"Are you a little bit…clumsy… Ms. Honda?" Mr. Tanaka asked her. Tohru nodded her head.

"Don't worry. That'll be gone in week."

**Me:** Thanks for putting up with my band nerdiness! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, but I have my own band stuff to put up with. But I shall prevail!


End file.
